Journal of a Demigod
by The K1D
Summary: This is the story of a Demigod and his Journey to the end. My 1st story, so please give Constructive criticism in your reviews. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. From the Orphanage to the Camp

Journal of a Demigod

Hello, if you are reading this right now, you may just be like me, and being like me is a dangerous way to be. Well, anyways, I guess I'm going to tell you my story, so let's start at the beginning, a very good place to start.

My name is Ryan, I never gave myself a last name because I never knew my father, and my mother died the day after I was born. I've been living in this Orphanage for as long as I can remember. I remember being so excited whenever someone walked through the doors, and prepared to take one of us home. I always hoped that it would be me, but no one would ever even look at me while someone was there, as if I was invisible. Then, one day, something great happened. I was 11 years old and had started to lose faith in my being adopted, but that day my best friend Mary, short for Mariadoc, brought me straight to the lobby, where a man in a wheelchair was waiting. "Hello there Mary. How are you?" asked the man, "I'm great Chir- I mean Mr. Brunner, thanks for asking. This is Ryan." Mary replied to the man, "It is a pleasure to meet you Ryan. I will be your parental from this day forth until ot…" "Wait, really!" I interrupted the man. "Yes, really! Come now, we have a camp to get to."

After about 3 days in a Van, picking up more kids on the way, we finally stopped… at the edge of a forest. "Ok kids, follow me, and be very quiet." Mr. Brunner told us. We all followed him through the forest until we reached a gateway with Greek letters on it and all of the letters seemed to move until it spelled out 'Camp Half-blood', but that wasn't the most bizarre thing that I had seen that day, we all saw Mr. Brunner, or Chiron rather, climb out of his magical wheelchair, and stand before us in his full form, a Centaur. As we entered through the gateway, I felt a tingly sensation throughout my body, and then I fainted.

While I was out, I had a dream, not a pleasant one though. I dreamt of time freezing for everyone except for me while a legion of monsters surrounded us, recognizing that I had a chance to escape, I was about to take it, when suddenly the setting changed. I was in the middle of a trial, my trial I realized. I was about to say something when again, the setting changed. I was leading an army, marching up to Mount Olympus, and shouting, "Thánatos stous Theoús", which you can go look up on Google translate if you want. Then everything faded to nothing, and I finally got some rest.

I woke up to a girl looming over me with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked, I nodded yes instead of saying something, to keep her from worrying. "You sure? Because you've been asleep for 5 days. Mary said that you fainted right after you all entered camp. Don't be ashamed, everyone else did to, you're actually the first one to wake up." "Oh. I have a few questions. 1, who are you?" "My name is Veronica." "Nice to meet you Veronica. 2, How old are you?" "1o and a half years old." "Cool. 3, what is this place?" "This is Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for people like you and me. We learn how to defend ourselves, and we go on quests to help keep the world from being destroyed." "Oh, that's cool." "Yeah, it is. Ok, if you're able to talk then you should be able to walk. Come on get up. I'm going to give you a grand tour.


	2. More than a Tour

Veronica and I walked and talked for about an hour, until we reached the edge of the cabin area. "Do you hear that?" I asked, "I think someone is calling for me." I ran ahead without a second thought, with Veronica trying to keep up. "Ryan, wait!" She shouted after me. In slight surprise I stopped. "Never run ahead like that. You never know what's hiding in the woods." She scolded me, "Oh. Sorry, I'm kind of new to this kind of thing. I can still hear the voice, and it's getting louder. Come on let's go!" I darted through the thick, overgrown forest until we reached a large clearing. "Whoa!" I gapped in awe. "I never knew that we had another group of cabins." Veronica stated, surprised, "We've got to tell Chiron." "Yeah, you're right." I agreed.

We bounded through camp until we reached the Big House, where Chiron sat in his Wheelchair playing Poker with one of the older Satyrs, Duncan, Mary's dad. "Hello children, anything troubling you?" Chiron asked without looking up from the table. "Yes, while I was giving Ryan the Grand Tour we stumbled upon a clearing in the East Forest, and…" "We found lots of other cabins that look like they've been there even longer than this camp. Do have any knowledge regarding those cabins? I finished for Veronica, trying not to pass out again.

The old Centaur turned to Duncan and said, "Well, we'll have to finish up this game another time." Duncan nodded and cleared the room. "Now, I must ask you to swear on the _**River Styx**_ to not relinquish this information to anyone until I give you permission to." "What's the River Sticks?" I asked, feeling a little stupid. "The _**River Styx**_ is a river in the Underworld that binds all promises to the beings swearing them." Chiron explained as if this happened a lot, "Do you swear?" "We swear." Both of us said in unison.

"Then, I shall enlighten you. Those are the cabins of the Ancient Gods, like the Primordial Gods, and the Titans. Those cabins have always been there, but most of the demigods that have Ancient Blood in them never make it past 4 years old. Of course now that Gaia is awakening, all of the other ones are becoming more active. You two are Demigods of Ancient Blood, but there are many more coming. Most of the Half-Bloods that we collected on your way here 5 days ago are of Ancient Blood." "So that's why I haven't been claimed yet." Veronica realized. "So, we're just going to wait until the Ancients decide to reveal themselves?" I asked, "Yes, yes we are. I asked them not to wait too long and I'm still waiting for an answer." Chiron stated, sounding like he was trying to hide his frustration with the Gods. "It's going to be supper soon. Why don't you two collect Sammuel, Mary, Richard, Amelia, Rory, Clara, Eren, and Sokka, and get them to the feast early, so that we can introduce them to the camp officially." Chiron told us. We nodded and left, wondering what would happen next.


End file.
